Senirasu Wedding Planning
by Christy C
Summary: A series of oneshots following the engagment and marriage of Volkner and Candice. Senirasushipping. Slight Mossshipping Mosshipping. You can stop reading at any point, that's the cool part about oneshots.
1. The Engagment Ring

**Engagement Ring**

_**A/N: Okay, I have decided that I'm going to post up everything I have typed. This is mainly because my PC has been on the fritz and I figure, if it's already on fanfiction then if I end up losing my files or getting a new computer, I can just get them from fanfiction. So, some of these I won't be updating in awhile, just a warning.**_

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned pokemon, but I don't. **

Volkner paced around the room restlessly. His thoughts were in mayhem. He wanted to marry Candice. That was the one thing he was sure of. He wasn't sure when or what ring to get her. Would she say yes? He was close to a panic and had no one there to calm him down. Luxray let itself out of his pokeball. They stared at each other.

"Lux Lux Ray Luxray." _Get a ring for her._Luxray stated. It then returned to it's pokeball. Volkner shook his head, it was freaky how connected he was to his pokemon. Volkner sighed, he went out into Sunnyshore and just walked around, nonchalantly looking at any rings in the stores he passed. He sighed and shook his head. He wasn't about to find anything like that, he had to go into the store. The next store he came by, he slipped into, the door chiming when he opened the door. Volkner looked over all the cases. He listed the things Candice needed in a ring. Candice was unique and her ring needed to be. Her favorite color was blue. She would like something simple and silver. She didn't like gold, she thought it was too expensive. Volkner shook his head for the millionth time that day. None of the rings he saw fit her correctly. Too gaudy....Too bold.....Wrong color....Ugh! Volkner almost jumped out of his skin when someone said something to him.

"May I help you sir?" the sales woman asked.

"No thanks, I don't see anything that's perfect." Volkner muttered, mostly to himself.

"Well, maybe I can help, describe the girl that you want to marry." the girl suggested. Volkner let out a whoosh of breath.

"Well...she is bubbly, optimistic.....a social butterfly....beautiful, smart, she loves Ice-type pokemon and-" Volkner started, the girl laughed.

"That's wonderful, it's obvious that you love her very much, let me see what I can find you!" the girl stated cheerily. She went into a back room and Volkner continued to look at the rings. A classic ring was heard and Volkner pulled out his phone. _**Candi **_was written in bold letters across the screen. Volkner flipped open his phone, putting it to his ear.

"Hey Candi." Volkner grinned. He leaned against the container and looked out the window. Flint walked by and his eyes widened.

"Hey Volkner, Do you wanna meet up for lunch?" Candice asked.

"Sure I'd love to." Volkner said nervously, spinning around, attempting to blend in to his surroundings, so Flint wouldn't see him. The girl came back with a tray of rings, she opened her mouth and Volkner made a no talking sign, by putting his finger to his lips and pointing to the phone. The girl nodded. The door chimed, and Volkner stiffened.

"Listen I gotta go, but I'll call you back. Love you, bye!" Volkner hissed into the phone.

"Wait Volk-" Candice started, but Volkner clapped the phone shut. He seriously hoped it wasn't-

"Hey Volkner! Dude! What are you doing in a jewelry store?" Flint asked. Flint. He seriously hoped it wasn't Flint. Dang! Volkner slowly spun around. He opened his mouth to answer, but the sales girl beat him to it.

"He's looking for an engagement ring." she chirped and Flint looked at her then back to Volkner before bursting into laughter.

"Volkner isn't dating anybody." Flint laughed.

"Yup, that's right." Volkner pointed out, he wasn't sure why he didn't want Flint to find out about he and Candice, but he wasn't about to let it happen. " I was really looking for.... a necklace for......my Mom! She was joking! I'm not getting an engagement ring!" Volkner laughed nervously, sending warning glances to the sales lady who was looking at him surprised. "What are you doing here Flint?" Volkner ground out, switching his eyes to him.

"I saw you in here, talking on the phone, and I wanted to see why you were in here." Flint smirked, "That's sooooo cute." Flint pinched Volkner's cheek, "You wuv your mommy!" Flint cooed. Volkner batted his hand away and glared at him.

"Yup! So go away!" Volkner pointed to the door. Flint's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you want me to leave?" he asked, suspicious. Volkner ground his teeth together, he knew that Candice would call any second now.

"I-" Volkner started, but was interrupted by his phone again. He closed his eyes. "No reason, don't worry." he replied to Flint. Volkner snapped his eyes open.

"Aren't you going to anwser that?" Flint asked, pointing to the phone clutched in Volkner's hand.

"No." Volkner grumbled.

"Then I will." Flint exclaimed, grabbing for the phone.

"No!" Volkner yelped, opening the phone and putting it to his ear, before Flint could see it.

"Hello?" Volkner asked, eyes shifting between Flint and the ground. Flint had his arms crossed and was taping his foot against the ground.

"Volkner, what's wrong?" Candice asked.

"Nothing, just hanging out with Flint, _Mom._" Volkner spit out. Candice started giggling.

"Okay son, I understand." Candice giggled and Volkner growled under his breath, knowing Candice was having _way _to much fun with this.

"Bye Mom, I love you." Volkner ground his teeth together.

"I love you too.....son." Candice burst into giggles again. Volkner snapped his phone shut, glaring at it.

"Who was that?" Flint asked, raising an eyebrow. The sales girl was just watching this, confused.

"My mom." Volkner nodded. Flint nodded and slipped the phone from Volkner, surprising him.

"Let's see who it was really." Flint grinned and Volkner lunged to the phone, but Flint dodged.

_**Candi**_

_**Candi**_

_**Candi**_

_**Candi**_

_**Flint**_

_**Candi**_

_**Candi**_

_**Byron**_

_**Candi**_

_**Roark**_

_**Candi**_

_**Candi**_

_**Candi**_

_**Candi**_

_**Flint**_

_**Candi**_

_**Unknown Number**_

_**Candi**_

"Woah! Dude who's Candi?" Flint asked, eyebrows flicking up and down. Volkner groaned.

"Uh...My mom...?" Volkner stated, questionably. Flint crossed his arms, one hand still holding the phone.

"Your Mom's name is Joanne." Flint smirked. "Who is Candi?" Flint repeated.

"...Uh....A friend of my mom....yeah! I needed help deciding what type of necklace to get my mom and Candi was helping me!" Volkner exclaimed, coming up with an idea as he said it. Flint looked at him skeptically, he turned to the sales lady.

"What did he come in here for?" Flint aksed. Volkner shook his head furiously at the lady.

"Engagement rings." the lady told him, she was to confused with what was going on to know who to listen to. Volkner's hand came in contact with his forehead with a loud smack. Flint smirked at Volkner, before turning back to the lady.

"And did he tell you anything about who he was getting the ring for?" Flint asked.

"He said something about.....a social butterfly....ice-type moves.....beautiful....." with every word Volkner started banging his head against one of the glass containers, "bubbly...and a bunch of other stuff, he obviously loves whoever 'Candi' is." the girl smiled at Volkner and he groaned. Flint had a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Who could that be?" Flint asked to no one. Volkner's mouth dropped open.

"Seriously?! Come on!" Volkner shook his head. Flint looked at him, before thinking about it again. Volkner shook his head exasperated. Flint sighed.

"I don't know, I give up." Flint shrugged.

"Come on Dude! Candi?! Ice-types?! That should be a dead give-away right there!" Volkner exploded. Flint looked at him confused. "Candice! The Snowpoint city gym leader!" Volkner growled, banging his head against one of the glass display cases when he realized he gave away who it was to Flint. Flint's eyes widened.

"Dude! No way!" he exclaimed. Volkner gave him a withering look.

"You and..Candice?!" Flint burst into laughter. Volkner growled something unintelligible and grabbed the phone back from Flint, but Flint snapped it back.

"Oh no! I'm showing this to Byron and Roark." Flint grinned, still snickering, Volkner's eyes widened in horror, and he grabbed for the phone, but Flint ran out of the store with it and Volkner stopped chasing him, going back to the lady. Volkner put his elbows on the counter.

"Let me see those engagament rings." Volkner shrugged.

"Of course, sir." the lady grinned. Flint, on the other hand was outside, calling the other gym leaders, except Candice. They arrived after about fifteen minutes.

"Hey, where's Volkner and Candice?" Crasher asked, confused. Flint grinned.

"Candice can't know about this, but Volkner's in the jewelry store, getting her an engagament ring." Flint exclaimed.

"What?!" chorused from everyone's mouths. Before Flint could answer, Volkner's phone rang, _**Candi**_, flashed across the screen.

"Shoot!" Flint exclaimed, slipping into the jeweler store, the others followed him confused, even more confused and surprised when they saw Volkner there. "Dude! It's Candice!" Flint exclaimed, nearly throwing the phone at Volkner, who luckily, had quick reflexes and caught it, rolling his eyes.

"Hello." Volkner murmured, eyes roaming over the other gym leaders, before going back to Flint and rolling his eyes.

"Hey Volkner! Where and when do you want to meet for lunch?" Candice asked.

"In Sunnyshore or Snowpoint, your choice, same with time." Volkner again murmured. He felt quite awkward with everyone staring at him, even the sales lady.

"Why are you whispering?" Candice whispered to him. Volkner's lips twitched upwards.

"Because, I'm getting stared at by many curious gym leaders." Volkner explained. The before mentioned gym leaders scowled at him.

"Oh! No way! How did they find out?!" Candice asked, knowing immediately what he meant.

"Flint." Volkner smirked when Flint gave him a questioning look. He heard Candice snort, she already knew what he meant.

"Well, I'll head to Sunnyshore, that is where you are, right?" Candice asked.

"Yup." Volkner nodded, even though she couldn't see it.

"Okay! Bye Volkner! I love you." Candice cooed.

"Love you too." Volkner murmured very low, looking away from the others. Candice giggled, knowing she made him uncomfortable.

"See you in fifteen minutes." Candice hung up the phone. Volkner turned back around to be greeted by smirks, wide eyes, and snickers. He rolled his eyes and turned to the sales lady.

"She''s on her way here, I'm heading out, keep that one on hold though." Volkner pointed to one ring he thought might be perfect.

"Definiatly sir, nice working with you." the girl nodded and Volkner pushed his way through the small crowd of leaders.

"Dude!" Flint called, "We want details!" he exclaimed, chasing after him and they all followed. Volkner snorted.

"About what?" he asked, leading them to the gym."What do you think? Candice! And You! And Jewelry!" Fantina screeched, quite clearly shocked that she didn't learn of this gossip sooner.

"What about us?" Volkner murmured. Fantina glared daggers at the back of his head.

"I have the oddest feeling that Candice is mouthpiece of this relationship, we should probably just wait for her to get here." Gardenia laughed. Volkner nodded and leaned up against the wall of the gym. Candice got there in about ten minutes. Ten minutes in which Volkner shifted around nervously under the shocked, smug, or curious looks he was getting.

"Hey you guys!" she greeted, and Volkner let out a breath when everyone looked to her. She giggled when Gardenia nearly tackled her, grabbing her shoulders. "What have you been doing to poor Volkner, he looks terrified!" Candice scolded them.

"What's going on?!" Gardenia asked, shaking Candice's shoulders with each word. Volkner rolled his eyes and crossed his arms while Candice giggled.

"Seriously! Candice! What's going on between you two?" Fantina whined, pointing at her and Volkner. Candice giggled again and broke Gardnia's grip going to Volkner's side. He looked down at her, narrowing his eyes.

"This." Candice anwsered and pulling Volkner's collar down, so that she could reach his lips.

"Candic-!" Volkner started, but was interrupted when her lips hit his. She moved her hands from his shirt to his cheeks. Volkner shut his eyes and put his hands on her waist. Flint wolf-whistled, Fantina and Byron's eyes got wide, Crasher Wake grinned, Gardenia jumped up and down smiling, and Roark and Maylene blushed. It took a little while and alot of convincing, but everyone finally believed Volkner and Candice were dating.


	2. The Proposal

**The Proposal****Volkner has a surprise for Candice now. P.S- I know, stupid way, whatever.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, duh.

Volkner paced around the gym nervously, today he was asking Candice the very, very important question. The door opened and Candice slid in discreetly, a force of habit.

"Hey! You seem nervous! What's wrong?" Candice asked, worried for him.

"N-nothing! Nothing is wrong! It's fine! I'm fine! Everything is fine!" Volkner chuckled fakely for Candice's sake, almost cutting himself off with all the quick choppy sentences. Candice looked at him suspiciously and his nervousness was making her a bit anxious for some reason.  
"You'll tell me eventually!" she vowed, Volkner breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't pushing the subject.....yet.

"Hey, why don't you let out Sneasel?" Volkner asked, grinning, feeling better that he wouldn't be alone for the first half of the question asking process. Candice looked at him oddly for the sudden change in mood, it was unlike Volkner.

"Okay....." she said, wondering what was going on, but released the pokemon anyway. Volkner had already told Sneasel what he was going to ask of Candice tonight. Sneasel also grinned, holding it's hands behind it's back and Candice looked between the two grinning boys in front of her, narrowing her eyes.

"Okay, you two are freaking me out...." Candice huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"What's going on?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Volkner nodded to Sneasel who took out a piece of paper from behind it's back and handed it to Candice, drawing her attention away from Volkner, then Sneasel quickly returned to his pokeball. Candice read the paper.

_Check out Volkner._

That was all the paper said and Candice wrinkled her nose in confusion, but she did as she was told and looked for Volkner. She dropped the paper when she saw him and along with the paper dropping, her mouth dropped open with it. Volkner gulped, hoping that was an at least somewhat good sign. He was on one knee and had a hand in his pocket.

"Do you understand why I was so nervous now?" Volkner asked, smiling slightly, still nervously though. Candice nodded slowly. Volkner pulled out a ring.

"So, my wonderful girlfriend, Candice, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Volkner asked. Candice nodded slowly again, still shocked. She was never expecting this from Volkner. She finally thawed out when the ring was slipped on her finger. She stared at it. It was a blue diamond in the middle with two white diamonds on the outer sides. The band was silver. It was very simple, and very Candice. Candice nearly tackled Volkner who had been getting up, but was now skidding across the floor with Candice on top of him. He let out an 'oof'. Then grinned up at Candice who was smiling back brightly down at him.

"I love you, Volkner." Candice said, kissing his nose. Volkner laughed and kissed her nose back.

"I love you too, Candi." Volkner cooed and Candice smiled at her nickname. She smiled down at him for a few moments longer before she started leaning down to kiss him. Right as her lips were about to touch his, the door to the gym flew open.

"Volkner! You won't believ-" Flint started, but froze, now he was the one to be not believing. Candice jumped backwards off of Volkner, blushing brightly.

"What do you want Flint?" Volkner growled in annoyance, leaning up on his elbows. He closed his eyes.

"Um....nothing Volkner, I'll just come back later." Flint said, slowly backing up.

"No! No! It's fine! I'll come back later!" Candice said, jumping up. Volkner slowly stood up next to her, still glaring daggers at Flint for interrupting them. Flint looked back apologetically and Volkner rolled his eyes.

"See ya later." he muttered, turning his attention to Candice and smiling slightly down at her. He pulled her to him and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Uh...bye Candice..." Flint said, grinning and watching her pass him. The moment Candice was out of the gym, Flint ran up to Volkner, grinning even wider than he was five seconds ago, only with a slight hint of a smirk on his face.

"Oh! Did you ask her? Did you ask her?!" Flint asked repeatedly, jumping up and down slightly. Volkner smirked.

"Call Roark and Byron, tell them to come here, then I'll give you the details." Volkner chuckled when Flint gasped.

"So you did ask her!" Flint then pouted, "But it's gonna take them like _forever _to get here." Flint whined.

"Then you better call them now." Volkner called over his shoulder. He chuckled lightly again. Flint and his girlfriend were kind of alike if you thought about it. He heard Flint's frantic yelling through the phone as he walked farther into the gym, already knowing how to navigate the maze-like area, he knew he would have to turn off the electric, or Flint would end up electrocuting himself_ again_.


End file.
